Taking Over
by StoryWriter036
Summary: Zoe came back but things started to go wrong as she's locked in a cell at an abandoned place. A completely identical twin takes her place, bringing down M.I.9 from the inside but why? Will Zoe get out soon? And will the team soon figure out what's going on?
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Zoe banged on the door, trying to get out. She's been in there for days now. And she knows why she's in the cold, dark cell in the first place. She screamed for help, as usual, but no one seemed to hear her. She doesn't know where she is and doesn't want to know but she must be in a very far away place. But there's one thing she definitely wants. She wants to go home, back to M.I.9. This is how she's in there in the first place...

 **Flashback**

Zoe

I got off the plane and in the airport. I'm in London going back to my first family. I looked around smiling, just being happy that I'm back. I couldn't wait to go and see everyone again. It's been so long since I last saw them.

I got a cab and I told the driver to send me to town. It was school time so I knew that the team are either doing dangerous missions or are dying of boredom listening to the teachers in class. Anyway, as I was walking I bumped into someone who looked exactly like me. Every single features were the same. We were both shocked and after a while closing our mouths we introduced ourselves. The only thing that was different is that people called her Tess even though that out codes (V:9:5:Z:O:E:6) were the same too. But the weird thing is that she looked like she was getting angrier when she saw that we had the same code as if knew who I was.

So after that we said goodbye and I was walking a long way to school. Then I decided that I should take the shortcut that I sometimes used to use when I was late for something. As I was walking I felt like someone was watching every move I make. I looked back a few times to make sure I wasn't being followed.

As I was about to turn left someone came out of nowhere scaring the life out of me and said "Gotcha."

That person then made me unconscious.

When I woke up I was horrified to find myself in a cell. While I was wondering how to get out, what am I doing here, trying to remember what happened, someone was walking towards me making no sound at all.

"Hello, Zoe," Tess said scaring me again.

She explained what I was doing here and surprisingly told me what her plan is since she's thinking that I can't get out of the unliveable cell. The one fact that she said which made me totally confused was that she said she knows everything about _me_.

The plan was that she is going back to S.t Hearts and M.I High in a few days as me.

 **End of flashback.**

And that was today.

"I'm going to go and bring M.I.9 down which, in other words, your precious family," Tess said towards Zoe. She could feel her hatred about me and She didn't like it. Tess was about to walk towards the door and away from the building until Zoe started to say something.

"No. Tess, please! Don't do this." Zoe begged with tears in her eyes to Tess so she could stop her madness plan. Her evil twin identical sister turned around to face Zoe but She just smirked in an evil way.

"Like that's going to stop me."


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 2 Thoughts**

 **Tess**

I'm standing outside S.T Hearts taking deep breath and started walking inside. I then go to the office to let them know that 'Zoe' is back. So I got given a timetable and started to go to history which what I had. I was walking to lesson as the bell rang and someone bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going..." I started to say harshly and angrily but when I slowly raised my head up I realised that it was Mrs King. 'The scariest teacher the world has ever seen'. I know about her because I know Zoe. Well, she doesn't scare me, even though she could talk to the head and tell him to expel me which will ruin my plan about bringing M.I.9 down from the inside.

"I beg your pardon!" Mrs King said shocked to hear a young student say something to her. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind but decided not to because she could interfere with my plans. Instead be nice.

"Sorry, Mrs King. I've had a really bad day." I lied. I made up this terrible excuse because I didn't have time to think about how to get Mrs King's case of me.

"You should not be letting them interfere with school." She told me off.

"Ok, Mrs King. I shall not them interfere," I replied to her comment. But then she started to look ate me strangely. I looked at myself wondering if there's something wrong with me. What's the problem?

"Have you been in this school before?" Mrs King questioned me curiously. She must have seen my, sorry, 'Zoe's' school record or something.

"Um, yeah," I lied to her face, again, " My name's Zoe London, the niece of the caretaker of this school, Frank London. You must have seen or definitely heard about him?" I said answering her.

"The one who left?" She asked again. Seriously, how many questions so you have?! And does Frank London have another niece named Zoe London? I don't think so.

"Yes. I came back."

"Okay, well, go to class. Being late on the first day you're back would not be a good start for yourself, now would it?" Um, you're the one who started talking to me!

But I just answered with a,"no, Mrs King." I started to walk away. If I'm late I'm going to blame her!

When I got to class I opened the door and suddenly all eyes were on me. Don't they know it's rude to stare? I looked around. I swear I could have heard chatter if they didn't see me. Zoe must be very special in this school, then. Should be easier for me to take M.I.9 down, but, somehow, I think they won't fall for it. I just hope that it will work, my plan, I mean.

"Quickly, sit down! You're already late." That wasn't my fault! He pointed to sit that wasn't taken. By anyone which was, apparently, at the front. Probably, so he can keep an eye on me since I'm 'late'. I sat myself down and put my butterfly bag under the desk.

But there was something that I didn't notice much when I came in. There was four very special faces that were more shocked than the others. They looked like a miracle happened. Zoe must have been _really_ important. I'm guessing that the redhead, like me, is Keri, the dumb blond boy is Daniel or Dan, the geek who was play on the Nintendo, secretly, must be, definitely be Tom and the other girl must be Aneisha. They must be the M.I High idiotic agents and their stupid mentor Frank. I bet if they were thus shocked seeing 'Zoe' back, imagine how they would be if they found out that I wasn't her or, even worse, they found out that she was kidnapped. But that's going to be after M.I.9 is over and Zoe gets what she deserves, and I DON'T mean that in a good way.

* * *

 **Tom**

I stopped playing when I heard silence and all the chatter stopped at a moment. I realised it must be something or someone important to stop all the noise by just walking in through the door. I looked up and I was so shocked, I kept on telling Dan, "move on" or "Zoe's not going to come back" but it looks like I was wrong, which is weird because I'm never wrong. Zoe did come back. This surprised me because she said she was going to tell us before the whole school knows she's back.

* * *

 **Aniesha**

I can't believe it! Zoe's here. She's really here! I got my best friend back! Yay! I wonder why she didn't tell us earlier. But I don't care anymore. I'm just excited! I can't wait to tell Frank and Stella. They're going to lighten up straight away. They have been a bit down lately. No one knows why but hopefully, no, I know it's definitely going to cheer them up. I just hope Zoe didn't change herself when she was away. Most people who go and then come back after a year or so spending time with different people usually makes them change because they have different personalities. I just hope that didn't happen to her.

* * *

 **Keri**

Wow! Zoe came back. My sister that I never really got to know came back after a trip around the world for our sisters. To be honest, I always thought that's she has to go to London again. Even if it's not for M.I.9, she still would come here again. She went to look for her sisters and I'm one of them so I was sure that she would come back but also for me. At least that's what I hoped.

I wonder if I get to see the Zoe my friends saw. The one that Dan fell in love with. The one that was like a daughter to Frank and Stella, best friends with Aneisha and Tom. I want to see that girl. I just hope that she didn't change herself. One of my best friends, used to be, from my old school was called Lilly. She left for 2 years but I was so happy when I knew she was coming to us. But I didn't see _her._ I saw a girl that forgot who she was. I just hope that didn't happen to Zoe.

* * *

 **Dan**

I don't know what to say. I don't know how to feel. I wished everydatpy since she left that she would be coming back one day and she did. In the end. I always imagined this day, where there would be happiness and when the M.I High team was completed. I guess that I'm happy. I'm happy that I get another chance to tell her how I feel.

Suddenly, a thought came. What if she doesn't have feelings for me? What if she found someone else? What if she changed herself and the innocent look was just gone forever? What if I don't like her anymore because she is a new stranger that I didn't get to know? All these questions were stuck in my head waiting to be answered. I wanted to ask but I was worried.

But there was another feeling. Anger. I never thought that I would be angry on the day she came back. But the thing is, she hasn't called us. She didn't let us know that she was alive and well and that she misses us. Instead she made us think that maybe she doesn't care about us anymore, like M.I.9 was in the past and we are not important to her. This is the question that topped the others. Why didn't you keep contact? There could be many reasons for this. But this question I think I should probably leave.


End file.
